The third time
by La venus Negra
Summary: A Uchiha Sasuke no le importaban ni la primera ni la segunda vez, ni todos los errores y aciertos del pasado. Solo le importaba que todo en su conjunto, les había llevado a ese momento. SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE THIRD TIME.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La primera vez que estuvo frente a una mujer desnuda tenía él diecisiete y ella aparentaba ser no mucho mayor que él, y sin embargo su mirada ardiente gritaba sin pudor alguno haber vivido toda una vida de llena de lujuria sin control.

Era la _experiencia_ buscando su próxima presa.

Habían pasado algunos meses después de la gran guerra ninja y él vagaba solo y sin un rumbo fijo, sin importarle una mierda lo que había perdido y renunciando a todo aquello que aún le quedaba en el mundo. Por supuesto, junto a Naruto habían salido victoriosos de la batalla final contra Kaguya, y finalmente habían luchado el uno contra el otro, en una contienda llena de rayos, fuego y viento, y que al último instante cuando todo parecía perdido para _ambos_ había caído en la lucha de ideales que siempre les había separado.

Al final, perdido y sin ánimos de continuar, había aceptado a golpes físicos y morales que el camino que el dobe había elegido era el más justo y que el futuro al cual conducía era el mismo que su hermano había _soñado_ un día para él; aunque claro, que Naruto estuviera en lo correcto no le obligaba a tener que tragarse toda esa mierda de amor y entendimiento mutuo, después de todo él seguía siendo un Uchiha lleno de orgullo, y encima herido, al saberse superado una vez más por su mejor amigo.

Luego de un tiempo andando no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, en donde la mano de una desconocida prometía bajo sus ropas mostrarle algo que se había negado a sí mismo. Lentamente y con suma maestría ella fue liberando el broche de su pantalón, llegando sin pudor alguno al epicentro de sus placeres que amenazaban con doblegarlo; y del roce había pasado rápidamente a movimientos acompasados, tomando su miembro desde la base, de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, y de arriba hacia abajo, frenéticamente; y él solo cerraba fuertemente los ojos deseando llegar hasta el final, después de todo seguía siendo un hombre, y la cumbre del placer llegó cuando la mujer aumentó la velocidad y él se derramaba sin control, entre su mano. Una oleada de sentimientos se instaló en su ser, una perfecta mezcla de _placer_ y _vacío_, en dónde sus más bajos instintos habían sido zaceados pero su alma caía nuevamente en el abismo y la soledad.

Se odiaba a sí mismo y la naturaleza que tan bajamente le hacía caer.

La mujer se había despojado entonces de toda prenda, y sin vergüenza alguna se posó sobre la frialdad del suelo con las piernas abiertas, invitándole a hundirse en ella, con mirada altiva y prepotente, adivinando en las acciones del muchacho que era primerizo en el tema.

_-Vamos cariño, fóllame toda la noche._

Y la odió también a ella.

_-Hmp._

Y frío, y acomodando sus ropas, la había dejando rabiosa y humillada.

Porque él era Uchiha Sasuke y no existía mujer lo suficientemente digna en el mundo para ser la _primera_ en su cama.

.

.

.

La segunda vez que vio a una mujer desnuda fue una calurosa noche de verano, él tenía veinte años y ella unos dieciséis. La inocencia en sus enormes ojos celestes lo había dejado impactado, pureza que contrastaba con toda la mierda que les rodeaba.

Más de tres años habían pasado desde que había visto por última vez al _dobe,_ a Kakashi, y a Sakura, su antiguo equipo. Aún recordaba los insultos que había recibido por parte de Naruto cuando les informó que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse en la aldea pues no existía nada que le atara a la misma y sintió algo parecido a una punzada de remordimiento cuando vio la decepción reflejarse en los ojos de su amigo; todavía sentía en su hombro derecho la cálida palmada que Kakashi había depositado en el mismo, diciéndole sin palabras que entendía su decisión y la respetaba; Sakura en cambio, no había dicho nada, y era justamente su silencio el que sobresalía de entre todos sus recuerdos.

Aunque aún le siguieran pareciendo estúpidas las luchas e ideales de Naruto con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptarlos e incluso, muy de vez en cuando, sentía respeto por todo aquello que el rubio había sembrado y ahora cosechaba. Kakashi había sido nombrado el _Rokudaime Hokage_, lo que para él solo significaba que Tsunade ya no quería el puesto; pero que no obstante a ello, Naruto _aún_ no estaba listo para el mismo, después de todo si de algo estaba seguro es que el _dobe_ seguía siendo un idiota, la genética y los golpes de Sakura se encargarían de ello. Y Sakura, sabía que con tan solo veinte años el mundo ninja la consideraba ya como la ninja medic más brillante en la historia de Konoha, la única digna sucesora de Tsunade.

Y él seguía siendo un bastardo sin presente ni futuro, señalado y odiado por todas las naciones shinobis, a pesar de que al final había luchado del lado de la Alianza, y no los culpaba, pues más que odiar al hombre temían todo lo que él representaba, su nombre y apellido.

O quizás no todos le temían, al menos no la muchachita que tenía enfrente, quien le seguía viendo con sus enormes ojos celestes bañados en inocencia que poco a poco se fue impregnando con el ardor de la pasión, y él se sentía incómodo y acalorado al mismo tiempo, al tenerla desnuda y suplicándole en silencio que la tomase ahí mismo.

Y es que Sasuke no había tenido ningún interés al momento en que la rescató en medio del bosque de una banda de maleantes, tampoco lo tuvo cuando la había puesto a salvo en aquella vieja cabaña, ni mucho menos había tenido interés alguno desde el momento que fue consciente de la fuerte atracción que inspiraba en aquella muchacha. Él solamente se había dado un par de días mientras llegaban a un lugar seguro para la joven en el cual la dejaría a salvo, y justamente es lo que planeaba hacer cuando amaneciera, pero ella tenía otros planes, unos que los involucraban a ambos desnudos a la media noche.

Con timidez, la muchacha fue acercándose hacia el joven de mirada negra, quien no accedía a sus súplicas pero tampoco se alejaba de ellas, uno, dos, tres y finalmente el cuarto paso, que la llevó a sus brazos, y como aquella vez junto a la mujer desbordante de lujuria, Sasuke seguía siendo hombre, y el deseo volvió a rugir en su interior.

_- Por favor, hazme tuya…_

Y antes incluso de tocar a la joven y profanarla, supo entonces que era algo que _quería_ pero no era la muchacha entre sus brazos con quien lo _deseaba_.

_-Mañana al amanecer, regresarás a casa._

Y nuevamente frío y tosco, se volvía a alejar.

Porque él seguía siendo Uchiha Sasuke y no quería ser el _primer_ hombre en la vida de ninguna mujer.

.

.

.

La tercera vez que tuvo ante sí a una mujer completamente desnuda, él también había estado desnudo. Ambos tenían veintitrés años, todo un pasado de sufrimiento, un futuro juntos que era incierto; sin embargo en ése presente y en ése momento, todo era perfecto. Y en la mirada de ella había un destello de amor bañado en esperanza y en la de él únicamente se reflejaban los ojos de ella.

Recién se habían cumplido cinco años desde la última gran guerra ninja cuando finalmente y por inercia, sus pasos le habían llevado nuevamente a Konoha. No había sido fácil atravesar nuevamente aquellas puertas, tampoco lo fue cuando los demás le vieron llegar y le señalaron de nuevo; sin embargo, con el tiempo había aprendido a vivir con sus errores y consecuencias, los que al final le importaban un maldito carajo. Después de todo no se arrepentía de nada pues todos sus pasos, tanto los buenos como los malos, le habían llevado de nuevo a ese lugar y momento.

El reencuentro con su antiguo equipo había sido todo, excepto incómodo o con resentimientos. Naruto había sido el primero en salir a su encuentro, con un par de lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y un _"¡Teme!"_ que poco faltó para hacerle explotar los tímpanos, y habría querido estrellarle un chidori en su estúpida cara pero al ver su franca y sincera sonrisa, en el fondo y en silencio, le había agradecido por todo. Había sido recibido por Kakashi en su despacho, quien realmente no había cambiado mucho, salvo por las ropas un poco más formales teniendo en cuenta que era el Hokage, y su típico libro de viejo pervertido adornando la esquina del escritorio, y justo como aquella vez, solo atinó a darle otra palmada en el hombre, que está vez era un silencioso _"Bienvenido a casa"_. A la última en ver fue a Sakura, quien al verle nuevamente solo guardo silencio, pero ésta vez, acompañado de una tímida sonrisa, que había removido todo su ser.

Sasuke nunca lo diría, y quizás jamás lo aceptaría siquiera para sí mismo, que había sido justo esa sonrisa la que le hizo sentir, nuevamente, en _casa_.

A lo mejor jamás perdonaría a Konoha y la aldea nunca le perdonaría a él, y sabía que nadie le devolvería a su familia y que nada de lo que él hiciera borraría las cicatrices que él mismo había dejado en aquella guerra; pero quizás y solo quizás, sí podría vivir después de todo una vida llena de paz y la aldea podría vivir en paz, con él ahí.

Y él seguía siendo el mismo bastardo con un pasado oscuro y un futuro incierto, que se consumía en las sombras de sus pecados, pero ésta vez a diferencia de muchas otras, renacía a cada mirada, cada roce y cada sonrisa de ella. Y ella seguía siendo la chica brillante con un pasado de dolor y un futuro prometedor a quien solo le importaba consumirse junto a él y renacer juntos a cada mirada, caricia y sonrisa, compartidas.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese momento?

Realmente no importaba.

Porque cada prenda que caía era un susurro que nacía en la garganta y se consumía y moría en los labios del otro, a cada caricia robada era como sentir electricidad fluyendo violentamente entre las venas, y cada suspiro era el ardiente anhelo de sus cuerpos por fundirse en uno solo.

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-Sakura…_

Y mientras ambos se entregaban, por primera vez, Sasuke entendió que no quería a Sakura como la _primera_ mujer en su vida; y tampoco deseaba ser el _primer_ hombre en la vida de la pelirosa.

Él quería a Sakura como la _única_ mujer en su vida y deseaba ser el _único_ hombre en la vida de ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Hacía años que no publicaba nada, supongo que se notará el oxido en ésto xD.

Me he alejado del mundo de los ficts, primero porque soy una vaga, y segundo porque no tengo un coño en cuanto a imaginación; sin embargo, luego de aquella grandiosa viñeta del capítulo 685 (OMG! Tuve sueños húmedos toda la semana!) en la que Sasuke sostenía de esa forma a Sakura y se vieron a los ojos tan intensamente, y después con el cover de los cowboys, me dije a mí misma "Mi misma, tenés que escribir algo referente a la pairing de tu vida" y heme aquí.

En cuanto al SasuSaku, sigue siendo día con día mi mayor debilidad, y todos los días le pido a Dios (seeeeeh, lo hago xD) que ambos terminen juntos, como pareja, pues se lo deben y nosotros lo merecemos.

Respecto al escrito surgió ayer por la tarde mientras llovía y yo pensaba en ellos, Sasuke y Sakura, y lo que quise plasmar no es más que el sentimiento que me invadió mientras los veía a ambos, en mi mente, pues es un poco de la visión que tengo de ambos, es mi forma de vivirlos. Y en éste punto mis más sinceras disculpas por algo tan OoC, simplemente no se me da bien el IC en ambos personajes.

Ojalá haya sido del agrado, al final es lo único que importa, que quienes se toman su tiempo en leer sientan que no perdieron su tiempo. A todos ustedes, gracias por leerme. Espero que todo salga bien y nos veamos no dentro de un par de años, pero sí muy pronto.


End file.
